With the advent of the mobile broadband era, higher requirements, such as a higher transmission rate, a smaller time delay and a higher system capacity, have been proposed on a mobile communication network. Research and standardization work for two major plans of a long term evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) and a system architecture evolution (SAE, System Architecture Evolution) have been started by the 3GPP standardization organization at the end of 2004, with the aim of keeping advantages of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP, 3rd Generation Partnership Project) network. In the 3GPP LTE/SAE mobile communication network technology, the radio access network and the core network are respectively referred to as the evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN, Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network) and the evolved packet core network (EPC, Evolved Packet Core), and the whole network system is named the evolved packet system (EPS, Evolved Packet System). Different from the traditional universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network architecture, the EPS network architecture is an Internet protocol (IP, Internet Protocol) network architecture, and supports a variety of access technologies of 3GPP and non-3GPP wireless systems, such as global system for mobile communication (GSM, Global System For Mobile Communication), enhanced data rate for GSM evolution (EDGE, Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution) radio access network (GERAN, GSM EDGE Radio Access Network)/universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN, Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network), E-UTRAN, wireless local area network (WLAN, Wireless Local Area Network), WiMAX, CDMA2000.
A policy control and charging (PCC) architecture is introduced at R7 stage of the 3GPP, for performing unified policy control and charging to the EPS network. The policy control solution in the current PCC architecture is flow-based, and each service flow is processed according to one application. Such policy control solution is applicable to a case where one application only has one service flow, while the case where the service data of one application are transmitted via multiple channels at the same time, that is, one application includes multiple service flows at the same time, is not supported.